Zum lustigen Blatt
by Dark Viki
Summary: Eve et Eliane arrivent d'Allemagne de l'est en Angleterre pour monter leur petit salon de thé à Pré-au-Lard. Elles ont les clients de Poudlard, mais d'autres aussi comme Lucius Malefoy. Commence au tome 1, et suit les livres.


Coucou,

Voici une nouvelle histoire j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

J'ai eut cette idée lors d'une conversation MSN avec **On m'appelle Lucette **et on devait normalement la faire ensemble. Seulement, elle ne peut pas à cause de ses études, donc je la continue seule.

Donc je remercie **On m'appelle Lucette** d'avoir écrit avec moi le début de ce chapitre et de ses conseils quant au concept.

Bonne entrée dans l'univers du salon de thé à la feuille joyeuse ( Zum lustigen Blatt)!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**Installation**

C'était une belle et chaude journée d'été sur le chemin de Traverse. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, allant de filles qui faisaient du shopping aux élèves de Poudlard qui achetaient déjà leurs affaires de classe. Florian Fortarôme carburait à plein régime, et le Chaudron Baveur n'avait jamais vendu autant de jus de citrouilles. C'était la folie, tout le monde était en ébullition pour profiter des dernières semaines de beau temps.

Deux jeunes filles remontaient le Chemin de Traverse avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Après avoir achetés chacune un hibou à la Ménagerie Magique, avoir passé un temps infini chez l'Apothicaire et chez madame Guipure- qui commençait à désespérer-, elles s'arrêtèrent devant Fleury et Bott, complètement ébahies.

_ Tu as vu ça ? demanda Eve en allemand. En Allemagne de l'est ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on verrait.

_ Tu m'étonnes, répondit Eliane, c'est pour ça qu'on est parties. Et je remercie Merlin chaque jour de cette décision.

Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et achetèrent une série de livres sur l'histoire de la magie anglaise et sur les _Sortilèges_. C'était bien beau d'immigrer, mais autant se renseigner sur les coutumes locales, décréta Eliane. Après s'être extasiées sur la quantité de livres de la bibliothèque –celle de leur petit village n'en contenait que deux rayons sur des livres de propagande- et avoir réussi à payer avec les nouvelles pièces de monnaie anglaise, elles ressortirent de la boutique, complètement excitées par leur nouvelle vie. Elles firent d'autres boutiques- sans oublier de baver sur celle d'Ollivander le meilleur fabriquant de baguette magique d'Angleterre- et elles aperçurent quelqu'un bifurquer dans une ruelle adjacente à l'artère principale, où un panneau indiquait _Allée des Embrumes_. Eve s'exclama :

_ J'ai lu un livre là-dessus ! C'est une allée remplie de boutiques de magie noire, comme il y en avait Russie. Je crois que c'est dangereux, on ne devrait pas y aller.

_ Tu as raison ma poule, on a déjà eu notre lot d'ennuis. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on file à Gringotts… Tu n'as pas hâte de voir notre salon de thé ?

Eve acquiesça joyeusement et suivit sa cousine jusqu'à l'immense bâtiment blanc qui surplombait toute l'artère commerçante. C'était la banque de Gringotts. Par les moustaches d'Ulbricht, que c'était grand ! pensa Eliane. Cela les changeait bien de leur petit village perdu au fond de la montagne, à mille-cinq cent mètres d'altitude, dans les Erzgebirge ! Leur banque était centralisée avec la poste sorcière d'où sortait et entrait sans-cesse des hiboux, qui lui-même était rattaché à une taverne miteuse et mal fréquenté.

Elles entrèrent donc dans ce majestueux bâtiment, émerveillées face à tant d'abondance. Elles parurent cependant étonnées de trouver des gobelins. Elles avaient pensé être débarrassées de ces bestioles, qui rôdaient partout dans la forêt environnante, pour de bon, mais visiblement elles s'étaient lourdement trompées. Pourtant aucun livre n'avait mentionné ce fait-là. Eve et Eliane se regardèrent en haussant les épaules et se dirigèrent vers un guichet.

_ Bonjour, nous avons vu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ un annonce concernant une boutique à vendre à Pré-au-Lard, commença-t-elle en sortant un morceau de journal déchiré qu'elle donna au gobelin. Il est stipulé que toute personne intéressé doit se rendre ici, pour avoir les coordonnées du propriétaire.

_ Je vois, dit le gobelin, je vais voir avec le service immobilier.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le gobelin partit voir un de ses collègues au fond du hall.

_ Je me demande si on aura assez d'argent pour payer, fit remarquer Eliane.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, répondis Eve amèrement, avec toutes les magouilles que mon père a faites quand il était directeur du _Département de la Justice Magique_ en Bulgarie, on aura plein d'argent.

Eve regarda dans le vide quelques minutes. Elle n'avait presque pas connut son père, car il avait préféré partir en Bulgarie pour être au pouvoir, plutôt que de rester avec elle et sa mère. Il passait une à deux fois par an pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était certain que s'il était arrivé là, ce n'était pas pour son honnêteté. Et puis, il y a un an, on lui apprenait qu'il était mort suite à un sortilège de magie noire, dans des conditions mystérieuses et qu'il lui avait légué tout le contenu de son coffre bulgare. C'était une chose non négligeable, étant donné que cela représentait une quantité importante d'or et c'était à ce moment-là qu'elle s'était promit de partir d'Allemagne de l'Est, de cette dictature pesante qui les surveillait sans cesse. Elle en avait alors parlé, avec sa cousine, Eliane, avec qui elle était très proche, et elles avaient, échafaudées tout en plan pour venir en Angleterre.

_ Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression de profiter, protesta Eliane.

_ Tu n'as pas le choix, dit-elle, si non le Magische Partei d'Allemagne de l'Est va nous repérer.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi nous les intéresserons, dit Eliane.

_ On ne sait jamais, répondit-elle, ils sont capable de tout.

Eliane allait répliquer, mais elle se tut en voyant le gobelin revenir. Il tendu un parchemin à Eve avec le prénom, le nom et l'adresse du propriétaire.

_ Voici les coordonnées de l'annonceur, dit-il, autre-chose?

_ Oui, dit Eve, serait-il possible de transférer le coffre de Max Morgenblume en Bulgarie jusqu'ici?

_ C'est délicat, dit le gobelin, mais on peut le faire.

_ J'ai besoin que ça soit fait dans la plus grande discrétion, dit Eve à voix basse, et qu'il n'y ai aucune trace.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit le gobelin, nous connaissons un certain Igor Karkaroff qui sera ravit de nous aider.

_ Merci, déclara Eve ne pensant jamais qu'un jour elle aurait remerciée un gobelin.

_ Ce sera à quel nom? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_ Eve Morgenblume et Eliane Grünberg, répondit-elle.

_ Très bien, ce sera fait dès ce soir, dit-il froidement.

_ Au revoir, dit Eve.

Elles sortirent de la banque.

_ On a eut de la chance, dit Eliane, on est sauvées.

_ J'ai déjà entendu le nom de Karkaroff quelque part…, remarqua Eve.

_ Moi aussi, s'exclama Eliane. Ce n'est pas le directeur de la plus prestigieuse école de magie de l'Empire de l'Est?

_ Si, confirma Eve, je m'en souviens maintenant. C'est le directeur de Durmstrang. Je me demande pourquoi il interviendrait sur le transfert du compte de mon père…

_ Ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle, l'essentiel c'est que ça marche.

_ Oui, mais enfin quand même, dit Eve songeuse, ce type ne fait pas des choses très nette dans son école. Bien sûr, le pouvoir ne veut pas l'embêter, étant donné qu'il a plein de relation, mais on a dit qu'il faisait de la magie noire.

_ On ne sait pas très bien ce que c'est la magie noire, dit Eliane, on nous a juste dit qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en faire, mais on ne sait rien.

Eve resta dans ses pensées pendant qu'elles remontaient le _Chemin de Traverse _en direction du _Chaudron Baveur_. En attendant d'avoir leur boutique et leur appartement, elles avaient prit une chambre à l'auberge. Elles entrèrent dans le pub, s'assirent à une table et commandèrent une soupe à Tom, le barman. A côté d'elles il y avait une femme rousse et replète avec son mari et ses enfants. Quand elle entendit Eve et Eliane parler en allemand, elle tourna la tête.

_ Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, constata la dame.

_ En effet, répondit Eliane en souriant. Nous venons d'Allemagne.

_ Vous parlez bien l'anglais.

_ Oui, reprit Eve, nous l'avons apprit. Qui êtes-vous?

_ Molly Weasley, voici mes enfants et mon mari Arthur Weasley.

_ Eve Morgenblume et Eliane Grünberg, présenta Eliane en faisant des signes. Ravie de faire votre connaissance.

_ Nous sommes là pour notre fils Ron Weasley, dit-elle. Il entre en première année à Poudlard.

_ Nous avons entendues parler de Poudlard, dit Eve, un grand château légendaire avec Albus Dumbledore en directeur.

_ C'est ça, dit madame Weasley, qui ne connait pas Dumbledore?

_ Vous savez en Allemagne, enchaîna Eliane, nous avons entendues parler de lui que très vaguement.

Eve la regarda avec un regard sévère.

_ Je crois que la situation gouvernementale d'Allemagne est catastrophique, non? demanda innocemment madame Weasley.

Eve et Eliane n'aimait pas du tout ce genre de situation. Il fallait être discret.

_ Hélas, dit Eve, comme dans beaucoup de pays. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes venues ici.

Monsieur Weasley les regardaient d'un regard étrange et curieux. Puis, il se leva brusquement.

_ Molly, dit monsieur Weasley, nous devrions partir si nous voulons que tout soit en ordre pour l'arrivée de tante Murielle.

_ Tu as raison, répondit-elle, contente d'avoir fait votre connaissance, à bientôt.

Ils prirent de la _Poudre de Cheminette_ et entrèrent un par un dans la cheminée.

Les deux cousines regardèrent le phénomène avec curiosité. En Allemagne de l'Est, il n'y avait pas ce mode de transport, mais des spirales magiques qui permettait d'aller à l'est, certainement pas à l'ouest, et tout ça était minutieusement contrôlé par le _Département des Transports Magiques_.

Elles finirent leurs soupes et montèrent dans leurs chambres. Eliane décida d'écrire une lettre à la propriétaire de la boutique et de l'appartement attribué avec son nouveau hibou Liat_. _Un magnifique oiseau au plumage noir ébène avec des yeux rouge. Un animal mystérieux qui était pourtant très affectueux. Eliane avait toujours eut un faible pour les choses obscures comme sa cousine, même si elles avaient luttés. Eliane caressa la tête du hiboux et lui attacha un parchemin à la patte.

_ C'est pour la propriétaire de la boutique que l'on va acheter à Pré-au-Lard.

Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre et il s'envola majestueusement de ses grandes ailes couleur charbon et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Le lendemain, les deux cousines furent réveillés par un sortilège de réveille, qu'on leurs avaient apprit à l'école, qui émit une alarme stridente dans leurs pièces. Toutes deux s'habillèrent et se retrouvèrent sur le palier.

_ Tu es déjà là? demanda Eve étonnée.

_ Oui, répondit Eliane, j'ai envoyé une lettre à madame Engleton, la propriétaire et j'ai déjà une réponse.

_ Alors? questionna Eve avec enthousiasme.

_ Elle a dit qu'elle ne travaillait pas ce matin, donc elle nous a données rendez-vous à dix-heures trente devant la boutique à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Bien, dit Eve, je sens que ce rêve de salon de thé est en train de se concrétiser. J'ai une autre bonne nouvelle. Igor Karkaroff m'a envoyé cette nuit un courrier qui disait qu'il avait bien transféré le coffre de mon père sur le mien.

_ Eve, dit Eliane pensive.

_ Quoi, répondit celle-ci.

_ Il faudra quand même faire attention à ce Igor Karkaroff. Il ne m'inspire pas confiance. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre qu'il s'occupe de tout, sans rien te demander en échange?

_ C'est vrai, approuva Eve, mais s'il nous demande quelque chose on le fera. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut avec l'argent de mon père.

_ C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, conclue Eliane avec appréhension.

Elles descendirent dans la taverne pour prendre leurs petits –déjeunés, mais une autre question se posait.

_ Comment on va faire? demanda Eliane. Il n'y a pas de spirale magique ici.

_ J'ai lu quelque chose à se sujet, dit Eve pensive, je crois qu'ils appellent ça le…transplanage.

_ Oui, mais le problème c'est qu'il faut un permis et qu'on ne sait pas transplaner. Comment on va faire?

_ On va utiliser ce que les Weasley on utilisés hier soir, suggéra Eve.

_ On va essayer, dit Eliane.

Sur ses pensées à propos d'un pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle mangèrent des bonnes saucisses et des œufs brouillés. En prenant leur jus de citrouille et leur thé, elles regardèrent les autres clients qui avait décidés de prendre leur petit-déjeuner de bon matin. La cape d'Eve bleu au broderie dorée faisait très démodé. Ici, les sorciers avaient en été des capes noire translucides, sous lesquels on pouvait voir des hauts bien particulier qui n'avaient rien avoir avec les moldus. Quand elles seraient installées il faudrait qu'elle aille faire du shopping pour se relooker, c'était une évidence.

Elles remontèrent dans leurs chambres et prirent leurs baguages avant de payer.

_ Tom, dit Eve, nous ne sommes pas d'ici et nous ne savons pas comment nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

_ Venez, dit-il, je dois avoir de la _Poudre de Cheminette_ quelque part.

Elles le suivirent jusqu'à la cheminée et il prit un pot recouvert d'une soucoupe avec de la poudre blanche.

_ Vous prenez un pincée de poudre, vous la mettait dans la cheminée, vous entrez dans le feu et vous dîtes votre destination. Le mieux pour Pré-au-Lard c'est d'aller au _Trois Balais_, si non vous risquez d'atterrir dans la _Cabane Hurlante_.

_ Merci Tom, dit Eliane tout excité à l'idée de quitter cet endroit, je vais y aller. On se rejoint là-bas Eve?

_ Oui, ne pars pas sans moi!

Tom mit la poudre dans le feu et Eliane alla dans les flammes vertes émeraude en fermant les yeux, ayant peur d'être brûlé. Elle fut étonnée par la tiédeur de l'âtre et annonça calmement : _Trois Balais, Pré-au-Lard_. En quelques secondes, elle vit des dizaines et des dizaines d'intérieurs sorciers avant de tomber lourdement sur les fesses aux _Trois Balais_.

_ Tout va bien? se précipita Rosemerta un plateau à la main. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?

_ Non, ça va, répondit Eliane en se relevant avec difficulté, ma cousine va arriver.

Aussitôt, qu'elle eut dit cela, Eve arriva de la même façon, dans un bruit de tissu froissé et de chute.

_ Je déteste cette façon de se déplacer, déclara Eve en époussetant ses habits plein de poussière. Et puis cette suie…

_ Eve, dit Eliane en la coupant, je ne peux pas dire que j'aime particulièrement ça, mais on est aux _Trois Balais_.

Elle leva la tête. Effectivement, les deux cousines étaient toujours devant la cheminée, tant disque que la plus part des clients s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène. Rosemerta elle-même semblait figée devant la situation, surtout quand elle les avait entendue parler en allemand.

A Pré-au-Lard, il y avait très peu d'étranger. C'était le cas, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était présent, car le gouvernement anglais demandait des aides à d'autres pays d'Europe. Il y avait aussi les délégations étrangères pour des matchs de Quiddicht ou pour le _Tournois des Trois Sorciers_, mais là personne ne comprenait pourquoi deux allemandes étaient au milieu du pub.

_ Oui, dit doucement Eve, tu as raison. Je crois qu'on va y aller.

_ Merci, dit Eliane en s'adressant à Rosemerta, c'était gentil à vous.

Elles ramassèrent leurs valises, qui leurs étaient à moitié tombés sur la tête, quelques minutes après et décampèrent vite-fait du pub.

_ Et bien, on a fait sensation, remarqua Eve une fois sortit.

_ On dirait, répondit tristement Eliane. Notre arrivée discrète est gâchée! Les gens nous regardaient bizarrement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'étranger.

_ Au moins, on n'a pas eut un interrogatoire sur notre présence ici, dit Eve.

Eve sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort à Eliane avant de le reproduire sur elle. Leurs habits étaient comme neuf, sans un gramme de poussière.

_ C'est mieux comme ça? demanda Eve en souriant.

_ Oui, merci, dit Eliane. Tu comprends, c'est ma nouvelle cape noire de sorcier, qu'on a acheté hier chez madame Guipure, elle m'a coûté une fortune.

_ Tient, ce n'est pas le bâtiment à côté de _Scribenpenne_? demanda Eve.

_ Si c'est ça! s'exclama Eliane avec ravissement. On est en avance!

En réalité les deux cousines avaient une heure d'avance, mais elles n'osaient pas revenir aux _Trois Balais _pour prendre un café. Pub, où, dès le premier jour, elles avaient semées la zizanie. C'est pourquoi, pendant cette heure-là, elles attendirent sagement la propriétaire en parlant de chose et d'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, une femme, dans une somptueuse robe de sorcier, légère, rouge, arriva et se dirigea droit sur les filles.

_ Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes Eve Morningblum et Eliane Grünborg?

_ Bonjour madame Engleton, dit délicatement Eliane un peu irrité, si je puis me permettre c'est Morgenblume et Grünberg.

_ Je suis désolé, dit-elle de façon hypocrite. Ce sont des noms allemands, non?

_ Oui, répondit Eliane sur un air de défit.

_ Vous savez, les noms allemands, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de _Veritaserum_. Alors, vous voulez visiter la boutique et l'appartement au-dessus.

_ Précisément, dit Eve.

Elles entrèrent dans le magasin vide. L'intérieur était très grand. Heureusement que l'héritage du père d'Eve est conséquent, si non on ne pourrait jamais l'acheter, pensa Eliane.

_ Vous voyez, commença la propriétaire, cette boutique est très bien situé, sur la rue principale de _Pré-au-Lard_. Ici, vous avez une grande pièce, mais en réalité c'est beaucoup plus grand que ça. Suivez-moi.

Les deux cousines prirent un couloir adjacent menant sur une autre pièce, beaucoup plus petite, mais aussi plus tranquille. Eve se disait que mettre quelques tables ici, pouvait attirer du monde comme de jeunes couples de Poudlard où des professeurs qui ne voudraient pas être entendue des élèves. De son côté Eliane s'extasia et s'imagina raconter des ragots à droite à gauche tout en parlant de la pâtisserie allemande.

_ Voilà pour la partie boutique, continua madame Engleton, en se dirigeant derrière le comptoir et en montrant une trappe dessinée à même le sol. Cela descend tout droit à la réserve. Venez, dit-elle avec entrain.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la trappe, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt et révéla un escalier étriqué en pierre, se perdant dans le noir.

_ Rejoignez-moi, dit la propriétaire.

Eve et Eliane se regardèrent étrangement. Elles observèrent avec peur madame Engleton, disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Avec appréhension, Eve, descendit l'escalier suivit de près par Eliane.

Une fois arrivé en bas, elles découvrirent un grand couloir, entièrement en pierre grise, donnant sur une vaste salle. L'air sentait le moisi et elles piétinèrent dans de petites flaques d'eau. Dans la salle il y avait de vielles armoires mangés aux mites et des chaises en bois délabrées. L'endroit était plutôt sombre.

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit le meilleur, dit madame Engleton, mais avec un sortilège d'étanchéité et quelques chandelles, ça pourrait devenir correct pour entreposer des marchandises.

Ca reste à vérifier, pensa amèrement Eve. Mais, c'est vrai que c'était aussi une bonne cachette…

Suivant la propriétaire, les deux cousines remontèrent l'escalier tant bien que mal pour retourner au niveau du sol. Madame Engleton les fit sortir par une petite porte à l'arrière.

_ Voici un vaste jardin, dit-elle, pour cultiver ses propres légumes et faire de bonnes soupes.

Ou cultiver de la verveine ou de la camomille, se dit Eliane.

Elles marchèrent dans le jardin et prirent une autre porte, donnant sur une très petite pièce contenant un unique escalier de bois.

_ Ca mène où? demanda Eve, craignant le pire comme pour la réserve.

_ A vos appartements bien sûr, répondit-elle avec joie.

Elles montèrent et débouchèrent sur une autre porte. Madame Engleton l'ouvrit avec une clef assez spéciale.

_ Cette clef a été faite par des gobelins, répondit-elle à la question muette d'Eliane. Pendant un temps, beaucoup de sorciers avaient peur qu'un mangemort débarque dans leur maison, c'est pourquoi, les gobelins ont fait des serrures qui résistent à tous les sortilèges. Seule, cette clef peut les ouvrir.

_ Vous pensez vraiment que cette simple serrure peut résister à tout? ne put s'empêcher de demander Eliane avec ironie sachant qu'il existait beaucoup de sorts de magie noire destructeur.

_ Bien sûr, elle est faite dans un alliage…

Eliane ne put en entendre plus et décida d'y couper court. Que cette propriétaire était naïve. Comme si une serrure pouvait résistait à un _Avada Kedavra _ou autre.

_ Alors, cet appartement? coupa Eliane.

_ Oui, pardon, répondit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent dans une pièce conséquente.

_ Il y a en faite une cuisine commune, une salle commune et trois chambres, si jamais vous avez un employé, avec des salles de bains personnelles.

Eve et Eliane remarquèrent avec bonheur que la cuisine était équipée avec de nombreux meubles de rangements. Il y avait un couloir qui donnait accès aux trois chambres, toute en bois et très large, ainsi que d'immense baie vitrée qui donnaient sur le village.

En bricolant un peu, nous pourrons même faire un salon personnel dans la chambre, se dit Eve. Non, cet endroit était idéal. A part, bien sûr, la réserve qui était difficile d'accès et en mauvaise état, mais si non, tout était bien.

_ Que faites-vous, demanda la propriétaire, vous l'achetez?

_ Il faut que je consulte ma cousine, dit Eve. Qu'en penses-tu?

_ C'est vraiment bien, répondit Eliane, je crois qu'on sera les reines de Pré-au-Lard! La réserve est un peu glauque quand même. Mais, ça doit être cher.

_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, dit Eve à voix basse, mon père avait beaucoup d'argent.

_ Oui, mais quand même, ça m'ennui…

_ A combien vous le vendez? demanda Eve.

_ Un million de Galions. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vous savez, en plein milieu de Pré-au-Lard, dans un des endroits les plus prisés du monde magique d'Angleterre.

_ Oui, mais écoutez, dit Eve, nous sommes étrangères et c'est la première fois que nous venons ici. Vous pouvez nous faire un prix?

_ D'accord, mais ça les vaux largement, dit-elle, sept-cent milles Galions.

_ Six-cent milles? proposa Eve. A cause de votre réserve.

_ Cinq-cents milles c'est ma dernière proposition, dit-elle sèchement.

_ Va pour cinq-cents milles, dit Eve heureuse d'avoir réussit à le faire baisser d'autant.

_ Dans ce cas, vous allez me signer ce parchemin. Dès que j'aurais cette signature, je pourrais le donner à Gringotts pour qu'il débite votre compte.

Eve la regarda médusée. Il n'y avait que l'argent qui l'intéressait. Elle saisit le parchemin et la plume que lui tendit la propriétaire pour apposer sa signature sur l'_Acte de Vente_ comme ça s'appelait.

_ Vous allez voir, dit-elle, vous n'allez pas être déçue.

Sur ce, madame Engleton leur donna les trois clefs de l'appartement et de la boutique et partit en redescendant l'escalier.

Eve et Eliane sortirent leurs baguettes magiques et commencèrent à meubler l'appartement en passant du salon jusqu'à leurs nouvelles chambres. Eliane avait finalement opté pour une bibliothèque personnelle qu'elle avait aménagée dans une pièce communicante à sa chambre.

A midi, elles décidèrent de se rendre, malgré tout, aux _Trois Balais_, en expliquant rapidement la situation à Rosemerta. Celle-ci leur apprit pourquoi leur arrivée n'avait été très bien ressentit dans le pub et contre toute attente les deux cousines s'entendirent très bien avec elle. Elles goûtèrent donc, autours d'un bon repas, la spécialité de Pré-au-Lard la _bière au beurre_, mais aussi sur l'insistance de leur hôte, de l'_hydromel_.

L'après-midi, elle décidèrent de faire une petite virée en ville où elles apprirent que Pré-au-Lard n'était pas si petit que ça, avec quarante-deux milles habitants et virent la _Cabane Hurlante_, connut dans le monde entier comme la maison la plus hanté de Grande-Bretagne. Ensuite, elles se séparèrent chacune pour faire du shopping et faire la connaissance de leurs voisins.

Le lendemain, elles prirent contacte avec un herboriste de Godric's Hollow, pour leur fournir les plantes nécessaire à la fabrication de leurs thés et de leurs tisanes. Il fut convenu qu'il serait leur fournisseur exclusif de plante. Elles meublèrent le salon de thé et firent venir un ouvrier pour appliquer des sortilèges de peinture perpétuelle sur le bois, ainsi que l'enseigne: Zum lustigen Blatt. Elles arrangèrent également, du mieux qu'elles purent, la réserve, qui leurs serviraient à entreposer le stock de thé en trop. Elles étaiait en train d'appliquer leur rêve et allaient bientôt pouvoir ouvrir.

* * *

><p>Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre?<p>

J'attends vos Reviews avec impatience!

Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
